


The Benefits of a Custom-Made Bed

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: AKA MY IDEAL REALITY, Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, and have a lot of sex in it, au in which they have a house on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Nakai bought a bed, for two reasons.(Quick semi-silly fluff written for Nakai's birthday, inspired by hereticpop'sFoundations.)





	The Benefits of a Custom-Made Bed

Nakai bought a bed. A really big, fucking bed, custom-made to be large enough for five fully-grown men.

He bought it for two reasons: one, because falling off the bed in the middle of a fivesome is only funny the first time (unless you are Shingo, and then it is funny every goddamn time), and two, because sometimes Nakai doesn't just want to sleep with his bandmates (not his bandmates, his --), he wants to _sleep_  with them, too.

The first reason was thoroughly justified within days of buying the bed. Nakai stretches under the oversized covers, feeling new and unusual-- but nonetheless pleasant-- soreness from last night's enthusiasm.

The second reason is still under debate.

"Nakai-kun, do you prefer eggs or french toast? Tsuyoshi and I can't decide." Goro leans in through the bedroom door. "I'd ask Kimura-kun but he's out surfing."

Nakai yawns, looking around for a clock, and adds it to his list of things to secretly buy for the house, right after the really big fucking jacuzzi. "Grilled fish."

There's an exasperated sigh, and something hits the bed next to him with a soft thump. "Not unless Kimura-kun catches one while he's out there. Ask Shingo when he wakes up, would you?" Nakai cracks his eyes open again to see his phone lying on the covers; he checks the time to confirm that it is, as far as he is concerned, far too early for breakfast, surfing, or anything other than pulling the blankets over his head and going back to sleep.

He manages this for a few minutes, until another early-rising bandmate (not bandmate--  _something_ ) pokes his head in through the door. This one is carrying a guitar.

"Nakai-kun, can I practice in here? Goro kicked me out of the kitchen." Nakai blinks blearily at the sight of Tsuyoshi with a guitar around his neck, looking ready to serenade him with his latest acoustic feat. "You don't have to get up or anything, I'll just be here playing."

" _Tsuyoshi_ ," Nakai groans as the strains of _Yume no Naka e_  start up for the billionth time. He loves Tsuyoshi, he really does, but his love does not always extend to the hobbies Tsuyoshi comes with. At least it's not tap-dancing again, he thinks, pulling the pillow over his face. " _Go away_."

"Wait, I have a new song I wrote! It's called 'Jeans in a Past Life'--" Nakai is saved from hearing this undoubtedly brilliant masterpiece by Shingo rising up from the far end of the bed and dragging Tsuyoshi forcibly from the room. Shingo reappears Tsuyoshi-less a moment later and flops down face-first on the bed.

Nakai would be grateful, except that the taller man has done his flopping down practically on top of him. "Shingo," he says, nudging him with his foot under the blankets. Shingo responds by snuggling even closer, throwing an arm and leg around Nakai.

Nakai kicks a little harder this time. "I'm supposed to ask if you want eggs or french toast. And get off me."

"French toast," Shingo mumbles, burying his face in Nakai's chest with a complaining noise. "I thought this was what you bought the bed for."

"Not when I'm trying _sleep_ on it," Nakai grumbles, shoving at his bandmate's head (not his bandmate, his-- he's not sure). He's debating a well-placed pinch somewhere sensitive when Kimura walks in, halfway out of his wetsuit and still toweling his hair off.

"Hey," Kimura says, leaning over the end of the bed and giving Shingo's boxer-clad bottom a smack. "Quit bothering our leader and go help Goro make breakfast."

Despite Shingo's grumbling, a few more thwacks (this time with the wet towel) get the younger man rolling off the bed and out of the room, leaving just the two of them alone with the giant fucking bed.

Nakai pushes down the covers with another yawn, reaching for his phone and definitely not watching Kimura strip his wetsuit the rest of the way off. "Think the bed's a success?"

Kimura kicks the wetsuit off his foot, reaching for the towel again and plopping down on the edge of said bed. "I'm still mad at you for thinking of it first," he says, toweling off his hair again and then dropping the towel to the floor. His gaze flicks from Nakai's stomach to his mouth in an unsubtle way, and after a moment of hesitation he leans in--

Nakai claps a hand over Kimura's mouth, narrowing his eyes. "Not until you take a shower."

Kimura rolls his eyes, getting up and heading for the door. "Fine. Come take one with me?"

Nakai watches his naked backside disappear into the living room, and then rolls out of bed, grabbing the towel and giving chase.

In the living room, Shingo is lying on the couch with his head in Tsuyoshi's lap, the latter musing aloud about the lyrics to his next masterpiece while stroking Shingo's hair. Across the room, Goro is busy stirring french toast batter; Kimura swings by, stark naked, to dip his finger in for a taste, and gets a swat on his backside in return. It's a surreal sight, but at the same time Nakai finds its oddly reassuring; his bandmates (not his bandmates, but still _his_ ) are willing to keep this alive just as much as he is.

He runs his fingers through Tsuyoshi's hair in passing and catches Kimura's wrist, dragging him out of the kitchen towards the shower.

"Make it quick, or I'll start the french toast without you!" Goro calls after them.

"I think I'd rather have eggs instead," Shingo says from the couch.

"I wonder if Kimura-kun would let me bring my dog next time," Tsuyoshi muses obliviously, and the rest of the conversation is blocked out by the bathroom door closing.

The second reason, Nakai thinks as Kimura follows him into the shower, is definitely a success.

...But if anyone asks, he's going to say it's still up for debate.


End file.
